EP067
and is the 67th episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on May 1, 2015, and in the United States on March 18, 2017. Summary An army of Gnomey try to stop a tough exam from happening at Springdale Elementary. One night after Whisper goes to sleep, he wakes up in Katie's house only to find out he's in an alternate universe. Plot Gnumerous Gnomey Katie's Yo-kai Butler Late at night, Nathan Adams is fixated at playing on his video game handheld while his room is filled with garbage. Whisper orders him to clean up the room, but he rejects his request while he continues to play his video game. While Whisper tries to tidy up the room for himself, Nate suddenly cleans the snot out of his nose with a tissue and throws it in the trash can even though it hits Whisper. After he gets hit by an empty bottle of soda pop, Whisper complains to Nate about him not being hygienic enough. Nate ignores Whisper's orders for the room to clean up and the Yo-kai acts out his fustration against him. Whisper finally refuses his offer and dozes off to sleep. Next morning, Whisper slowly starts to wake up until he notices a flowery smell coming from a single rose in a vase. As Whisper looks around at his surroundings, he hears a familliar voice from downstars. When that person comes up to the room, she pulls Whisper up from his wisp until he realises that the person is actually Katie Forester. Whisper wonders why he is in Katie's room and doesn't know why he is there while Katie says that he has been living there for a long time. When Katie asks if Whisper had lost his memory, they both suddenly notice Baddinyan from nowhere. Whisper starts to feel uptight while Baddinyan consumes two of his chocobars at once thinking he is in a dream. While Whisper starts to think of it like that, Katie asks Whisper if he is okay. Whisper replies to her thinking that he is inside dream and explaining that Katie could see Yo-kai. He orders Katie to pinch Whisper's cheek only to pull it in a drastic fashion, making him aware that it isn't a dream. Katie explains to Whisper how he met him, which turns out to be the same way he met Nate. Though, he gave Katie a pocket watch-styled Yo-kai Watch instead of a wristwatch styled one. This gets Whisper explaining at the fact he ended up in a parallel universe where Katie got the Yo-kai Watch instead of Nate and how several of the Yo-kai Katie own are different. All of a sudden, Katie's father from downstairs calls her for brunch and leaves her bedroom as soon as possible. Whisper further ponders about his surroundings until he stares into Baddinyan making Whisper startled by his attitude. The butler Yo-kai wonders about who hides in Katie's closet as Hidabat lives in Nate's, only to find Shadow Venoct is inside and gets startled by the snakes from his scarf. Suddenly, Katie comes up to her bedroom to inform Whisper that her mother is acting unusual, as she refuses to make food and do laundry for Katie and her father. Whisper tries to look up the Yo-kai in his Yo-kai Pad before Katie snatches it away from him, relating to a promise that Whisper would try to remember the Yo-kai rather than searching information about it. She decides to search for the Yo-kai with her Yo-kai Watch and finds Noway, who is the cause of Katie's mother refusing to do household chores. When Katie asks Whisper to name the Yo-kai, he uses his tail to look up information on the Yo-kai Pad away from Katie's view and explains what the Yo-kai does when it inspirits someone. Katie decides to summon a special Yo-kai, who turns out to be Goldenyan. The summoned Yo-kai refuses to fight Noway, due to how easy the Yo-kai will be to beat up and how it would waste the Yo-kai's time. After Goldenyan leaves via a portal, Katie decides to go with another plan which they had practiced since the beginning. She suddenly grabs Whisper's swirl on his head and throws him at Noway multiple times back and forth until Whisper starts to slowly wake up back in his universe, talking in his sleep while Nate and Jibanyan look at him in an awkward fashion. Debuts Yo-kai *Shadow Venoct *Goldenyan Characters * Katie * Nathan Adams * Barnaby Bernstein * Edward Archer * Joe Johnson * Mrs. Humans Yo-kai *Whisper *Goldenyan *Baddinyan *Noway *Jibanyan *Shadow Venoct Trivia *This is the 65th episode of the English Dub. *''Katie's Yo-kai Butler'' ties in with the release of the real-life DX Yo-kai Watch (Katie Ver.). Baddinyan and Goldenyan, two of Katie's Yo-kai friends in this episode, are the medals included with the watch. *A sub-mission in Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew is loosely based on this episode, using Katie's owned Yo-kai as Blasters Crew members. *This is the third full episode where Nate is not a main character. *This is the second episode to have a segment with Whisper as the main character, with the first being ''Whisper's Secret Past''. *''Katie's Yo-kai Butler'' marks the only episode in the series to have Katie as the main character. *The video game boxart that is seen while Nate is playing his handheld actually has a logo parodying the Japanese one of Yo-kai Watch 2. **The title reads "Nōzai Catch 2: Nōka" (農材キャッチ２ 農家), with the first part meant to sound similar to "Yo-kai Watch," and the game's "version" title using the same second kanji from Honke (本家), the Japanese name of the Fleshy Souls version of the real game. The result uses terms about farming and agriculture, which is why the boxart depicts a farmer. Dub Differences *Goldenyan was given a masculine voice in the English dub, as opposed to a feminine voice in the original version. Errors *The video game seen in Nate's bedroom has a word that says "3DS" on it in the original version, causing a bit of an error as the prize Nate wanted to win in Yo-kai Enduriphant was called the Super SFX. It was not painted over in this episode's dub. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Dub episodes